Far Side of the World
by UlfricOfTheRiverwindPack
Summary: When Barbosa's crew set off for the edge of the world, none of them would have imagined what was in store... except, perhaps, Tia Dalma...are those Amazon Pirates?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pirates of the Caribbean- The Far-Side of the World

Author: Nikita Cheri and Ulfric of the Riverwind Pack

Disclaimer: If we really owned PotC would we be posting this? No I thought not.

Warning/Author Notes:

NC:Mary-Sues abound but plot accompanies them so it's all okay!

Ulfric: And SLASH! But that was a given with us!

NC: Mmmmm…. Slash… drifts off to daydreams of Jack and Norrington

Ulfric: I love Minas Tirith!

NC: No!

Ulfric: Any way! On with the story! We hope you like it! it's a work in progress but we promise to finish it! 

NC: Shit! Don't say that… then I have to follow through on something. whimper

Ulfric: ahh bummer for you… oh that reminds me! Please note that there will be swearing, this is a pirate fic, so it's a given.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the incoming tide that first woke Jack from his unconscious state. Let me tell you, salt water up the nose is not a happy way to wake up. Jack sat up quickly sputtering and coughing. He reached up to wipe his face off only to find that his sleeve was covered in sand. Through mass effort, which involved untucking his shirt he finally managed to regain his vision. Tuning his gaze from the open ocean, he found himself looking into the eyes of a beautiful woman, and then his vision went dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are tales. Stories told by the folk who inhabit the far reaches of the maps, those who live in the uncharted waters that have "here there be dragons" scrawled over them. Gibbs told of a mythical beast, the Kraken. It is from these waters that the Kraken was born. There are other tales though ones that never reach into the well-traveled waters of the Mediterranean or in the Atlantic and Indian oceans.

There is a tale known well by those folk at the edge of the map. It is said that there is an island, Insula A Vita, the island of life. On this island there is a spring, which feeds all the fresh water on the island with blessed water. This water can return life to the dead and cure even a broken heart. Growing amongst the smooth rocks and crystalline water of the spring is a tree that bears the most lush and savory fruit known on this earth. A single bite is said to insure unnatural long life, some say immortality.

There is one point on which these stories diverge. Some say the island is inhabited by a race of beautiful women, their youth preserved by the magic of the island. Others say it is instead a tribe of fearsome warriors that dwell on the island. No one really knows for sure.

Except perhaps Tia Dalma. None of the crew really understood why she insisted on coming with them. She was hardly a sea-faring woman, in fact, if not for her concoctions she would've spent the first days leaning off the port side relieving her stomach of its duties. Rumors from the crew said she came with them because she had finally revived her lover from the dead and could not bear to lose him again. Gibbs however, held that she herself was from the edge of the earth and wanted to return there again.

Under her guidance, they had traveled to Port Ningún, where they commandeered a vessel known in local water for her speed. The ship was the Sea Witch, and it was sailing due west with a slight south word tilt, headed straight for the Gold Road. It would take them a week to cross Panama then commandeer another ship for their voyage into the unknown. It would be there on the far coast they would hear tales of this island of life. Tia assured them it would be their final destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. Norrington,

On behalf of Lord Cutler Bagget, of the East India Trading Company, you are formally commissioned with the disposal of the following traitors of the crown.

Mr. William Turner

Mrs. Elizabeth Swann

Jack Sparrow…" Norrington paused for a moment to mutter "Captain" beneath his breath before continuing with the letter.

"and Former Governor Weatherby Swann.

We require evidence of each of the aforementioned party's demise. Any valuables on their person or ship should be properly logged and turned in too myself at which time I shall determine your percentage. You have until the new year. I expectantly await news of your success.

Lieutenant Mercer

East India Trading Co."

Norrington glared down at the letter in his hand as he raised a bottle of rum to his mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know from the crows nest you can see everything, things people don't want you to see, like right now I can see Erin and Sal tossing the dice instead of swabin' the deck like they were supposed to be. Prue, who was supposed to be checking the knots on the starboard rigging paused to stare at the horizon, unfortunately she hasn't realized the ropes she leaning on is about to give away. Mary who had been actually fulfilling her tasks looks up just in time to spare Prue from an untimely swim.

"Hey Maggy! What'chya doin'?"

Startled, I glare down at the red headed woman standing jauntily upon the mizzenmast "My job Red, what about you?"

"Im practicing!" she says proudly, while valiantly attempting to walk across the mast.

"you need it" I mumble.

Just as she was about to respond she is interrupted by the captain yelling up

"Red!"

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Get your scrawny clumsy arse on deck and swab it before I swab it with ye!"

"Aye Cap'n!" with that she waves and climbs down, the captain then walks over to where Erin and Sal were throwin' the die and promptly confiscates them and yells at them to get back to work. I watch as she marches back up to the helm where she continues her calculations with my sister and her first mate Sadie at the wheel. After hearing my other crew members get scolded for being lacks in their duties I decide to return back to mine… uh oh a ship, how long has that been there? "umm… ehem… Cap'n! Ship off the port bow!"

The captain rolls her eyes and looks up in frustration, shouting as loudly as she possibly can "Maggy are ye talkin' to yerself again or do you mean me ta hear ye" as everyone else snickers.

"I'm talkin' ta ye Cap'n, there's a ship off the port bow!"

"Port ye say!" she yells up to me, and I nod as I climb down to talk to them. Just as I get there I her Sadie say to the captain "You know Maxy. There's a reason why they call you Musket Max, you need to stop firin' those guns off so close to yer ears. Are they flying any colors Maggy?" she asks me. I shake my head. Sadie and Max share a look before Sadie yells out to the crew "Ready the sails lassies pirates on the horizon!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC

END NOTES! Hehehehe

Ulfric: We hope you liked it! we will get the next chapter up soon…

NC: Since we're going to go continue it like… now.

Ulfric: Don't forget to review! We like those!

NC: Flames too! We can use them to roast the bodies of our enemies! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ulfric: even though we could just throw them over board instead… anyway, we're going to work on the next chapter! Who knows we might even work on the third one as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

XXXX

Jack groaned as he rolled over only to be stopped by the wooden slats of a sturdy cage. He blinked repeatedly making a slight noise of confusion. Before he had time to gather his wits he heard a high pitched giggle from outside his cage. Gingerly turning himself onto his side he saw a little girl peering down at him. Upon meeting his eyes the girl gasped and ran into what Jack could now see was a village.

"Mummy! The dirty one's awake!"

Looking around him he noticed that he was in fact in a row of cages, each one containing a man, though few were conscious.

"Buggah" he mumbled as he dusted off his coat and put on his hat only to find that he was still rather slimy. Jack's attention was returned to the village when the same little girl ran back toward his cage

"See mummy!" she said to the woman that followed her "I told you he was awake" she finished, shoving her finger through the bar to point at Jack.

"It's not polite to point" He said to the little girl, who just stuck her tongue out at him

"Now Adonia, don't tease the man. He might be your future brother-in-law." She turns to Jack "You! What is your name?" she asks.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow." The woman laughed

"Captain? You think you can captain Senhor do Mar?"

"Perhaps then you have never heard of the Black Pearl?"

"I have heard of her, she sank over thirty years ago, and you son are not that old. Come if you are wakeful enough to converse, then you are able to bathe" With that said she unlocked the cage and motioned for him to crawl his way out. As he stood up he found a blade pressed against his neck.

"Try anything Mr. Sparrow-."

"Captain" Jack interjected.

"-and I will have the misfortune of denying you the right to any of the ladies of this island." As he was led through the village he noticed that there were no men. This village seemed to be run entirely by women. Just as he was about to question this very fact, they came to the edge of the river where four men sat along the bank washing laundry, and another four watching over a group of little girls. As they reached the water's edge she turned their path downstream after a short distance they came upon a small pool perfect for bathing.

She abruptly handed him a bar of lye soap and a cloth. "There you go _Captain _Sparrow." She said not even bothering to turn away. Jack looked at her pointedly and gestured for her to turn away so he could bath in privacy. She merely raised an eyebrow in return. Jack grumbled and started to remove his clothing.

XXXX

"Captain! Captain! There's pirates aboard the Pearl, and they're trying to take her!" Norrington looked up in surprise at the scruffy blonde boy that raced into the pub. The man he spoke to fixed a fearsome glare upon the boy, before rushing out after the him. The former Commodore turned to his first mate and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Satan's Pearl, a merchant galleon with no association to the East India Trading Co," Giselle offered dutifully.

"Another Pearl eh?" Norrington dropped a few coins on the table before following the Captain out the door toward his ship. Once they arrived at the dock it was too late the pearl was already moving out. Those left behind swearing they were over taken by voodoo magic. Norrington nudged Giselle with a pointed look, who returned to the pub to gather the crew.

XXXX

Elizabeth snarled under her breath as she threw the somewhat soapy cloth back onto the deck "Stupid bloody pirates! First he makes me trek across the entirety of Panama in a corset! Help them haul their gold, what good gold is gonna do them in the middle of the ocean I don't understand! But no that's not enough, now I've been reduced to slave labor." She continued grumbling as she returned to rather violently scrubbing the deck.

Gibbs took a swig of his rum as he shifted his gazed between the two women on the ship. Elizabeth, finally hauling her own weight, and Tia Dalma lounging beside the captain a mere five feet away. Barbossa looked up catching Gibbs glare

"Mr. Gibbs!" he barked startling Gibbs back to his duties

"Aye Cap'n"

"Bring her another three degrees south west."

"Aye Cap'n"

"Cap'n!" came a cry from the crows nest. "Ship off the port bow!"

"Are they flyin' any colors?" he yelled up

"Not any that I have seen sir!" was yelled down. Barbossa brought up his telescope and sought out the ship. The ship Barbossa saw was of a strange red wood that he had only seen once before but managed to escape. His suspicions were confirmed when he raised the telescope to the mast and saw a black flag bearing a bird of fire.

"Run out the port side cannons and prepare yourselves ye scurvy dogs!" he yelled out to the crew.

"And remember boys! Never underestimate your opponents!" Tia Dalma said standing up.

XXXX

"To arms ladies! Open the cargo hold! Ready the port side bow cannon!" Sadie yelled out to the crew who eagerly complied.

"Once we take out the rudder their ship will be useless." Max said contemplatively.

"Do ye mean to go after the Cap'n then, Maxy?" Sadie questioned, holding the wheel steady.

"Aye. Make 'im watch her travel to the depths and his hope along with her." Max grinned drawing the musket from her shoulder and readying a shot.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

XXXX

Jack looked nervously over his shoulder, as he rebuttoned his shirt, at the women who had now introduced herself as Kalani.

"Now Mr. Sparrow… I'm sorry… Captain Sparrow, if you would care to fallow me, I may be able to find you some dinner." Kalani said nodding to him as she turned and began to walk away. After a few short steps she turned back to look at him adding "and should you not care to fallow me, I will happily escort you back to your cage."

"Is there any rum?" he questioned. Kalani just raised an eyebrow, and walked away. After a internal battle he acquiesced to her request, fallowing obediently. She led him back through the village, this time turning off the main path towards the largest hut in the village. As they walked by a woman skinning a boar she shouted out

"Oi Kalani! Just because ye cleaned him, doesn't mean ye can claim him for yerself or yer daughters!" Kalani smirked and replied

"Oh, now that he's clean you want him all for yourself." The women merely laughed in response as Kalani continued on her way. Jack fallowed now, out of curiosity, as well as the want of rum and food.

"So…" Jack began conversationally only to be cut off by Kalani's harsh glare

"Save your questions for another Mr. Sparrow." As they closed the distance to the hut, Kalani gave Jack one command "You will hold your tongue, until you are spoken to Mr. Sparrow." Then before Jack could respond she opened the doors and ushered him. Kalani nudged Jack forward and motioned for him to sit at the first table before the large open space at the end of the hall. Seated facing the rest of the hall were six older women at a long table that ran the length of the far wall. The women it seemed were having a heated discussion.

"Stay here, don't talk to anyone." Kalani instructed as she approached one of the women seated at the head table. The women spoke shortly to Kalani who sighed exasperatedly before returning to where Jack sat.

"Things didn't go so well there, eh love?" Jack inquired, smirking up at her.

Kalani looked down at Jack

"You remind me of one of my twin daughters." Jack just raised an eyebrow and looked inquisitively at her. Kalani sighed again, know they would be there for some time crossed the hall and disappeared behind a door, only to return a short time later with two plates in hand and a bottle under one arm. She set the plates down and put the bottle in between them, before taking a seat across from Jack, who stared longingly at the bottle

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked, Kalani just gestured for him to help himself with a smile. Jack greedily grabbed at the bottle taking a large swig only to find that it contained only water. "Buggah" he muttered setting the bottle down again in between them.

Kalani, maintaining her air of professionalism began the task the elders had thrust upon her "Mr. Sparrow-"

"Capain" he interjected. She rolled her eyes before continuing

"Captain Sparrow, there are something you need to understand about this island. What do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack instinctively looked at the palm of his hand which still carried the black spot, Kalani catching his glance said "I see you bear his mark." Jack's other hand immediately went to his waist where he removed a scarf to wrap his hand with.

Kalani stopped his movement and stated "You'll be safer with that uncovered, Captain Sparrow."

"Safer, love?" He questioned

"Aye, safer. You see, Davy Jones himself has been on this island before. At that time we had no need to sail, save for supplying our village with the necessities. Before Davy's curse, when he was still a young man, a pirate, much like you. He happened upon the island. There he met Inoke, the greatest warrior of her time. One might say it was love at first sight. Despite the strength of his emotion Davy continued to sail.

It was a decade before he returned to her he swore he loved only her and had been faithful to only her. Whether or not it was true, I still have my doubts. She however had been unfailingly loyal to his memory and his promise, having written dozens of letters that could never be sent vowing to love only him.

He departed before the next sunrise leaving only a locket and, she would later discover, a child. She named the child Pilialoha, beloved in our language. She lived till that point for the child alone, shortly after the girl's birth Inoke gave herself to the sea to become one with that which he loved most. The child was not yet a year old when Davy returned.

Before Davy could step on the island my mother stopped, and laid a curse upon him, he had killed one of our greatest warriors with heart ache, and she swore that he to would feel that same pain for all of eternity. As a means of escaping this fate locked his still beating heart in a chest and buried it upon the far side of the island. In addition to this chest he left the island with a curse that no man would willingly set foot onto the island again. What he didn't know was that with that curse we would no longer be able to bear male children.

Over the years he created on his ship a means of summoning the creature that had long protected our island, we call him Senhor Do Mar the lord of the sea. I believe you know him as the Kraken. Though our guardian remains loyal to us and therefore assists us in our search for husbands." She looked up from her now cold plate to see Jack still looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, are you finished?" Jack drawled continuing to finish his dinner.

"Did you hear a word I said Mr. Sparrow?"

"Course I did love. But the one thing I don't understand is how did his heart get off this island?"

"He came back for it some years later, at which point we also gifted him a trunk containing many of Inoke's belongings including the letters she had written him."

"So what happened to Davy's beloved child? Is she still on the island?"

"No, upon her first voyage out she chose to remain in the well traveled waters and await news of her father."

"Voyage?"

"Our children train until they reach the age of twenty, at which point they crew the Phoenix in search of a husband."

"So…" Jack began leaning across the table and cocking his head "twins ye say?"

Kalani laughed and replied proudly "Yes, twins. Both of my girls are out sailing on the Phoenix. One Aulani mans the crows nest, and the other Pele followed in my footsteps and is first mate."

Jack nodded and eyed the jug skeptically "Are you sure you don't have any rum?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

XXXX

As the two ships pulled even with each other a single cannon shot echoed out into the air hitting water before the Satan's Pearl shuddered. Shouts from below deck reached the captain, informing him that the rudder had been destroyed. With a single command the thunder of cannon fire began.

While their ship was taking damage the women of the Phoenix used the opportunity to board the Satan's Pearl, immediately engaging the men in sword play. The women hastily maneuvered the men toward the far side of the ship. The ship rocked as an enormous sheet of wood slammed onto the Pearl's rail, forming a makeshift bridge between the ships. Two women walked across the "bridge" pausing dramatically at its edge

"Alright men!" one shouted out gesturing behind her "We can make this easy or difficult, step across and marry the woman of your dreams, or stay, and we can make you!"

Barbossa stared in disbelief as these women ordered his crew, drawing his cutlass he yelled down "Stand and fight you scurvy dogs!" He started slightly as a hand closed upon his wrist he turned his gaze to the owner of said hand. "It's hopeless. Trust me, unwilling is the only way." Tia Dalma said cryptically withdrawing her hand. The men, unaware of this exchange, continued to fight. Barbossa watched as a young woman nay older than twenty four walked up the stairs and held her cutlass to his throat. She had dirty strawberry blond hair that was mostly shoved up into her hat with some strands floating around her face. She was wearing a shirt that was once white with a dark green weskit with gold buttons, probably stolen from a noble gentleman, and a somewhat tattered golden yellow petticoat. As she climbed that stairs he could see glimpses of green stripy stockings. Barbossa recognized her as the captain by the green wide brimmed hat adorned with yellow plumage upon her head.

"Stand your men down sir. T'would be a shame to lose any one of them."

Tia Dalma stepped up beside Barbossa and placed her hand on his shoulder "Worry about the others Captain. This one is claimed."

Barbossa looked to Tia Dalma in indignant confusion, then returned his gaze to the battle on deck and smirked "Looks like they're doing alright ta me." The Amazon captain looked down at the battle on deck. The women had flanked the men and were slowly pushing them back. At the far left side the two first mates clashed swords with each shouting orders to the others. Unbeknownst to them, Elizabeth stood sword drawn waiting for the woman to drive Gibbs back far enough to provoke an attack of opportunity.

From their place at the helm Barbossa, Tia Dalma, and the Amazon Captain could see Elizabeth clearly. The blonde gave Tia Dalma a hesitant look, who nodded and raised her hand up to the back of Barbossa's neck. As the Captain grasped the rail she heard the thud of Barbossa's body hitting the deck. Resheathing her sword the Captain leapt over the rail onto the main deck, mere feet away from where Elizabeth stood in the shadows Before the girl even registered her presence the Captain quickly drew a pistol cocking it and leveling it at Elizabeth's head. A particularly violent slash sent Gibbs stumbling back, drawing his opponent right into Elizabeth's rang. Elizabeth moved to step forward, but the echoing shot of the Captain's gun ended her life ere her foot fell. It was not the sound of gun fire that alerted the men of what happened, but Will's pained cry of "Elizabeth!" as he and the others froze. The Amazons, taking advantage of their opponent's stunned state, quickly and efficiently disarmed the men.

XXXX

AN: Nikita:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ulfric: Someone doesn't like Elizabeth… We killed her, yes… sorry for those who actually like her… or liked…

Nikita: Wait…. People liked her? Why!

Ulfric: I have no idea… anyway, sorry that its shorter then usual… were gonna work on the next chapter right now, so no worries right

Nikita: We just had a convenient stopping spot and wanted to give you a chance to run away if you were horrified with Elizabeth's death. Go, mourn! More Jack and Norrington in the next chappie!

Ulfric: They're not going to be together though, sorry ladies… not yet. Review! We like those! So ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOT!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gibbs sighed with longing as he gazed upon the neatly stacked, yet ever so far away, barrels of rum that had been taken from the pearl. He turned away, only for his gaze to land upon the pathetic form of Will Turner, who had fainted dead away after the tragic death of his boney lass. Gibbs was about to make another attempt at waking the boy, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He looked to see three women descending into the hold, two near identical. The one, hair held back from her face with a light green sash tied around her head, the ends of which dangled over her right shoulder, winked mischievously at the men before jauntily striding across the hold to the tower of rum. The tails of her black weskit-which surprisingly matched the black of her breeches-swished as she walked, restrained only by the silver-edged green sash about her waist.

Her apparent twin followed with an eye roll at her sister. Most of her hair was held in a bun by an odd assortment of hat pins, with a few strategic strands left to frame her face. Her clothes were all of various shades of tan save for the blue frock coat that had obviously once belonged to a member of the king's royal navy.

The third woman ignored the path of the others, instead approaching the cage with a wicked glint in her eyes. Her scarlet hair swished over her shoulders as she leaned into the cage to appraise their haul. Her hair stood out violently against the dark brown leather of her hat and the black cotton of her shirt. A crimson satin sash wound its way around her waist, still leaving enough excess to reach past her knee. Considering the woman's somewhat lacking height, however, that was not surprising.

"What have we here?" She smirked, eyes sparkling, as she caught sight of Will.

"Any good ones Red?" the black clad women called from where she stood beside the kegs, uncorking a bottle of rum and taking a swig.

"Get yer lazy rum soaked arse over here and check for yerself!" was shouted back as Red crouched down gripping one of the bars for balance.

The woman pushed away from the keg she was leaning on, and with exaggerated gestures said, "Red, rum soaked is the way ta be." All around there was a general consent from the men. She swaggered over to Red and looked into the cage, "What is it that you find so interesting in here?" The men tensed, each itching to make the woman eat her implied insult. Gibbs caught her gaze and glared. "I certainly hope you didn't expect me teh claim yeh." She scoffed, looking him over. "yeh dunnae'ven fight well." Red shifted her weight, drawing the other two's attention to the unconscious man on the floor. "Well, well we-"

"SADIE!" was bellowed down the stairway

"I didn't do it! umm… I mean WHAT?" she yelled back up

"Put the rum down, leave the men alone and get yer arse up here!"

"No! Bring it with you!" Erin shouted down after the Captain. This was followed by a rather loud thud "OW!" Sadie handed the bottle to Maggy, her twin, who promptly upended the bottle spilling its contents onto the deck. Red squawked when her balance was lost by the sudden commotion as the men dropped to their knees reaching desperately for the lost rum.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Saddie moaned looking heart brokenly at the upturned bottle in Maggys hand.

"Saddie," Maggy growled "you know mum doesn't like it." Saddie reached for another bottle "You know Maxy would kill you if you brought up that bottle." Saddie lowered her head dejectedly and trudged towards the stars where she could see the ominous boots indicating Maxy still awaiting her atop the stairs. "To trudge: the slow, weary, depressing, yet determined walk of a man who has nothing left in his life except the impulse to simply… soldier on" was said by her twin as she followed Saddie up the stairs.

Red looked over her shoulder as the two women went up. She called up after them "Maxy! send Mary down we've got one unconscious." After a few moments, another woman quickly descended the stairs. Her buckled shoes clicked crisply on the planks as she strode across the hold, her blue petticoats gathered in one hand. She wore a pale green short gown and a yellow kerchief restrained the mass amounts of thick auburn hair from complete chaos.

"You there," She said sharply nodding to Ragetti who looked at her in horror, nearly losing his eye in the process. "What happened to 'im?"

"Um… well… ye see…. Uh…" He stammered. Pintel put a hand on his arm and spoke for him.

"He bloody fainted at the sight of 'is lady love's mangled body." He grinned wickedly.

"That's it?" Mary rolled her eyes and motioned for Red to unlock the cage as she drew her pistol.

"Clear off ya scallywags, make way!" Red shouted as she opened the door, Mary on her heals. They successfully extracted Will from the cage, with minimal groping, and locked the door. Mary reached into her pocket and retrieved a small flask. She carefully dripped a small amount of liquid into his mouth. The boy groaned almost immediately, Red leaned over Mary's shoulder and both were taken by the rich chocolate-y color of his eyes. "Elizabeth!" he gasped trying to sit up, but was prevented by Mary's hand on his chest.

"Are ye alright lad?" Mary asked softly

"Where's Elizabeth?" He demanded fiercely of the women.

Mary and Red shared a look "If you mean the girl from your ship, the one that tried to attack our first mate, our Captain disposed of her." Mary said somewhat sympathetically.

"Disposed?"

"She'll have a proper pirate's burial in the mornin' lad" Red tried to explain gently. Will just stared blankly past the women. Red unlocked the cage again motioning for a younger boy with violently curly black hair pouring out from under his hat to assist them in carrying Will back into the cage, however Red quickly realized her mistake in choosing this boy when not only could he not lift Will, but managed to jar the stunned boy enough to come back to his senses for a short time. With naught but a raised eyebrow, Red beckoned Gibbs to return both boys to the cage. Gibbs, perhaps at this stunning display at inept piracy or out of concern for Will's mental state, complied obediently.

Directly above the ship's cargo hold containing the crew of the Satan's Pearl, their Captain, still unconscious and unaware of the measures being taken to insure that he remain securely fastened to a chair on the helm of the ship, slowly came to his senses.

"Cap'n!" Maxy looked up from the charts laid out upon the table. Tia Dalma nodded at Barbossa's bound form from her place sitting beside the captain's table.

"Finally comin' round is he?" She inquired setting down her compass and pencil. Maxy rounded the table to kneel down in front of Barbossa's chair. She tapped his cheek a few times, none too gently. Maxy withdrew her hand as he blinked repeatedly trying to focus his gaze. "Now what do you plan on doing with me now that you have me all fixed up like this?" he questioned, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Maxy cringed and stepped away quickly, while Saddie gagged behind her at the wheel.

"Well I plan on-"Tia Dalma began

"NO! No, not necessary!" Saddie yelled holding her hands up in a retreating gesture shuddering. "We don't need to know what you are gonna do with him, Tia Dalma. But we plan on sinking his ship."

Barbossa, however, had no response to Sadie's plans. He instead took great amusement in Maxy and Saddie's disgusted expressions. Maxy shook her head, turning to face the main deck yelled out "FIRE!" and watched triumphantly as the Satan's Pearl slowly made her way to the depths.

She turned back to Barbossa, smirking at his disbelieving look. "What did ya think? She was lyin' ta ya?" she asked smugly. Barbossa just continued to gape as the last sail disappeared beneath the surface.

Before Barbossa could recover, a shout came down from the crows nest "Cap'n! Ship on the horizon! She be flyin' the Red Ensign!"

TBC

AN:

Thanks Chuck for betaing for us, hopefully you made it better. Also in Chapter Two instead of Gieslle its Gillette like the razor… alrighty then… TTFN


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

oOoOo

"Sir! You may want to take a look at this!" Gillette called from his place at the bow of the Expedition. Norrington sighed exasperatedly as he motioned for one of his men to take the wheel. He quickly crossed the deck snatching the telescope from Gillette's hands. "Looks like we have more pirates to deal with sir." Gillette said doing his best to refrain from glaring at the captain. Norrington was somewhat surprised to see the ship he had been hunting had fallen pray to yet another.

"Keep an eye on them, as soon as they set sail we follow."

"Sir?"

"You forget who we are dealing with Gillette. Should Will Turner and his crew have been killed, both ships would be at the bottom of the ocean." Gillette watched as the Captain stormed back across deck, to his quarters, slamming the door behind him.

Norrington sat at his desk quickly pouring and tossing back a glass of brandy, wishing it was the sting of rum instead of the smoothness of Lord Bagette's personal supply of brandy. Before doing more then pouring a second glass his gaze lingered on his cabin door. He hated this trapped feeling he had upon this ship. He would often retreat to the peace of his cabin in an attempt to keep his crew from seeing his doubt.

He had longed to be captain again but somewhere in the back of his mind he had thought it would return everything to the way it had been. He looked down at himself and scoffed. He no longer wore the attire of a naval officer and though he was again dressed fitting his station it was not the same.

More importantly his prey was not the same. True, Will Turner had learned from the best but he was still not Jack. He had always known no matter what the odds Jack would win and therefore he would always have the chase. Take this red ship they had seen sink the Satan's Pearl. He could hardly guarantee that Will and his crew were alive but he could not show that to his crew.

He had to go on hunting them down all the while appearing to have the same fierce determination as was expected of the man who had lost everything in the pursuit of pirates. But these pirates weren't Jack, nor would they ever be. How strange that he should come to miss the man he had been hunting for so long. Norrington eyed the glass in his hand speculatively, entirely not enough like rum.

He downed the glass, returned it to the desk and stood. When had that scoundrel managed to become Jack anyway? "Captain Sparrow" he corrected himself as he exited his chambers again, a vague kind of resolution in his expression.

oOoOo

"Red!" Maxy shouted to the somewhat distracted girl as she ascended the stairs of the cargo hold.

"Aye Cap'n?" she responded quickening her paste, moving to stand before the helm.

"Hold the wheel. We have some matters te attend te" Maxy said with a somewhat evil glance towards Barbossa "and some things that need te be discussed."

Red, gleefully, almost shoving Saddie out of the way, took the wheel.

"I'll be back, ye know that? Right?" Saddie said menacingly causing Red to cringe.

"Sadie, if ye would escort Ms. Dalma te me quarters, I'll give the crew instructions as te what te do with…" Maxy shuddered "him"

Sadie nodded and motioned Tia Dalma in front of her. "Alright, but I want details." She shot as she started down the stairs. Maxy rolled her eyes.

"So do I!" Barbossa chimed in, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Ladies! Te the mast with 'im!" Maxy shouted, turning to smirk at Barbossa as Erin and Prue approached his chair, Sal behind them with a length of rope. "Enjoy the show, Red." Maxy said as she followed the other two into the cabin.

Maxy walked to the sight of Saddie lounging in her desk chair, feet propped upon the table, hands folded behind her head and her eyes closed and a smirk on her face

"So… are ya gonna tell me the details now or latah?"

"Details? Of what they're doin' ta him or of what im gonna do ta ye if ye don't get the bloody hell out of me chair, NOW!" Saddie laughed loudly before complying with the captains wish. Maxy glared at her first mate, before reclaiming her desk chair. She shifted the chair to face the desk, making rather a lot more noise then necessary, and shooting another glare at the dark haired girl.

"Just 'Oo are ye?" Tia Dalma sat back smirking slightly

"You would know me as Pilialoha."


End file.
